The Last Shadow
by Shadowstar13
Summary: This is a Fanfic of Doctor Who, where he meets a mysterious girl who calls herself The Shadow. He can't help but feel attached to her, but there is a memory nagging at the back of his brain. Has he met The Shadow before? What kind of alien is she? Where did she come from? Why is she on Earth? Alithe Cambree inspired the four sisters, and I have permission to use them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The Doctor POV

It was morning. I had just woken up, and was in the bathroom. For some reason, I couldn't get my tie tied. My eyes were still red, and my head hurt like hell after last night. I had dreamed about Rose again. Even though it had been years since I lost her, the memories were still fresh and raw. Every night I dreamed of her. And every time it felt like lemon juice on a paper cut. I woke up with red eyes, and tears wetting my face.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"What is it?" I asked the TARDIS. My scanner had just gone off. With my tie still not tied, I set the TARDIS to follow the signal. I went back to the bathroom. Rose would be able to tie this for me. She always did. After another five minutes of struggling I finally got it. Just as I finished putting my coat on, the TARDIS reached its destination.

_Helena, Montana, USA. _

_November 7, 2012. _

"Let's see what kind of alien we're dealing with this time," I said to myself, and walked out the door. I nearly hit my dead on another wall.

"Really? Another closet!" I yelled back at the TARDIS. I could sense her laughing at me. After a couple of minutes fumbling around I found the door. I stepped out into a hallway lit by blue florescent lights. Where the hell am I?

Suddenly, a dark figure ran past me. Following the figure were two men. They looked like security guards. I got a glimpse of their tags as they flew past. "Helena, Montana State Bank".

"I think I just walked in on a robbery. How exciting! I'll bet that the dark figure is the robber, and my alien." I went to follow the two guards.

As I followed them, I noticed that certain hallways were dead ends, and had doors that could be locked. If I could just get them to corner the figure in one of those hallways, I could get some answers. Apparently the guards had the same idea. In no time, they had the figure in a dead end. I sneaked in behind them and locked the door with my sonic screwdriver. I turned around and got a food look at the figure, and got the surprise of my life.

It was a small fifteen year old girl. She was backed up against the wall with nowhere to go. I expected her to be scared, but she had a fearless expression. She held her body tall and proud. Her head was tilted high in superiority. She was wearing a simple black dress with a rapier at her hilt. Where did she get that? Snaking up her arms and legs were black tattoos. Tribal strips and stars. They looked familiar, but nothing human. Her hair was jet black with bright red stripes streaking through it. She was very beautiful. She suddenly noticed me, but didn't say anything. I put my finger to my lips, and she gave a slight nod of recognition. Her blue eyes shined brightly.

"We've got you cornered now, Shadow," said the guard on my left.

"You'll never get away this time," the other guard laughed.

"Oh wouldn't you like to think so? But not today! Watch this!" The girl laughed in their faces, her eyes started to glow, they turned a fierce red. "See the fiery of The Shadow!"

The guards screamed in pain. They clawed at their temple and their eyes. I couldn't imagine what they were feeling or seeing. After a couple of minutes, they dropped to the floor, still and silent. I went to check their pulses. Both were dead. I heard a rattling sound coming from the door. When I turned around, there was the girl, trying to escape.

"It's no use. I sealed it up tight," I said.

"Why? With what? You don't have a key. You obviously don't work here," the girl exclaimed. In her hand was a small bag. She didn't seem to have stolen much.

"I want answers. And never mind how I did it. What did you do to these poor souls?" I demanded, pointing at the two guards.

"A little psychic power. I can show them their deepest darkest fears and secrets. They die of fright and guilt," the girl said matter-of-factly.

"But how?"

"I don't know. I've always been able to do it. My eyes and markings glow red and it just happens," She shrugged. "How did you escape it? Usually everyone in the room gets it."

"Well… That's very hard to explain. Who are you?" I changed the subject.

"I'm The Shadow," the girl replied confidently. "Who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"Exactly. I'm just The Doctor. Hang on. I'll unlock the door for you." I walked over to the door and unlocked it with my screwdriver.

"What's that?" Shadow asked.

"Sonic screwdriver. Excellent at locking and unlocking doors. Completely harmless," I explained. The Shadow moved towards the door, but I stopped her.

"Hold on a minute." I said and pulled out my scanner. I took a quick scan of her. Then, I ran.

"What did you just do? No one takes a picture of The Shadow and gets away with it!" She ran after me. Boy, can that girl run. She almost caught up with me, but out of nowhere, she collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Shadow POV

I slowly started to regain consciousness. My head hurt like hell. I tried to open my eyes, but the light blinded me. I caught glimpses of a tall, slender man. He was sitting in a chair next to me. He was hunched over, and seemed to be looking at something. A phone maybe? I heard him muttering something.

"Impossible. There's no way! How can she still be alive?" he exclaimed. I could sense him looking at me. What did he mean? Finally, I remembered who he was. He called himself the Doctor.

"Ugh. Where am I?" I moaned.

"Aww, so the Shadow awakes. That was quite a hit to the head you got," said the Doctor. He held an ice pack to my forehead. He grabbed my hand and placed it on the pack. "Hold this. I'll get you something to drink."

When he left, I got a good look around my surroundings. I wasn't in the bank anymore, that much was clear. I was in a bedroom. There was a side table with a lamp on it. A chair was next to the bed, where the Doctor had been sitting. I could see three doors. One was closed, the other two were open. One led into a bathroom, the other into a hallway.

For a moment, I started to panic. Where was my bag? I didn't go through all that trouble at the bank, to lose that bag! I tried to sit up, but my head swam, and the room turned in circles. Suddenly, the Doctor appeared beside me. He gently laid me back down.

"You must be careful. You lost a lot of energy back there," he said. He held out a glass of clear liquid to me, but I hesitated to take it. "Don't worry. It's just water."

"Thank you, Doctor." I tried to take the glass, but my hands were shaking. The Doctor had to guide my hands up to my mouth. "Where am I?"

"You are in the TARDIS."

"What is the TARDIS?" I asked weakly.

"The TARDIS is my spaceship."

"Your spaceship? What are you? Some kind of alien?"

"You are very quick aren't you?"

"Well… depends on whether you're being sarcastic or not."

"You've got a sense of humor do you?" the Doctor laughed.

"A little." I shrugged.

"You don't seem very shocked by the fact you are in the presence of an alien in a spaceship."

"That's because my brain is still a little fuzzy. And I'm used to non-humans. As you saw as the bank, I'm not exactly human myself," I explained. My hands had stopped shaking by that time. I took another sip of water.

"I guessed as much. That picture I took of you, was actually a scan. This scanner tells me what you are," the Doctor said, pulling out the scanner. I took it from him, and looked at it carefully.

"If this was to brake, would you be able to fix it?" I asked.

"Why yes, I would. Why?"

"Take me home and I can show you."

"So where does the Shadow live?"

"West End Mental Institute."

"Why do you live there?"

"I'm a patient there. Patient 5150 to be exact. Incarcerated for multiple personalities, possible demon possession, and random seizures."

"Demonic possession?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes. When my eyes glow red, the think I'm being possessed. In a way, I am, but not by a demon."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm an alien trapped in human form. That' why I black-out all the time. This body should have died, 400 years ago. But I keep it alive."

"You've been here, for 400 years? What about those markings all over your skin? Are they tattoos?"

"I don't know what they are. Each year another one appears on my body. They glow red along with my eyes when I use Mind Torture."

"Mind Torture is what you did to the guards correct?"

"Yes. So, are you going to bring me home? I need you to take a look at something."

"Or, right. I'll set the TARDIS in that direction." He started to walk out the door, but before he left I called him back.

"Wait, Doctor!" He swung around almost instantly

"Yes?" he asked with a nice smile.

"Do you have my bag?"

"Yes, I do. It's out in the central unit. Don't worry, I haven't gone through it. I don't know what you've stolen, and I won't ask you to give it back."

"It was just money, but now that I have you, I might not need it." I thought out loud.

"What are you talking about?" he frowned.

"You'll see as soon as you get me home."

"Alright."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Doctor POV

The Shadow is a Slatzigderma, I was sure of that. Those markings are all Slatzigderma writing. Every Derma has them. And the Mind Torture was one of their powers. I'd know them anywhere. But, what was a Slatzigderma doing trapped in a human body? They went extinct in the second Time War. I saw it happen. They were killed, just like the Time Lords. They sacrificed themselves. They allied with my people and were loyal to the end. I was good friends with a Slatzigderma once. Her name was Lillian. She was my best friend. We grew up together. We were also fighting partners in the wars. But she disappeared. I took her to be dead. But maybe…

I set the TARDIS for the Mental Institute. We'd be there in a second. My thoughts drifted back the mysterious girl. I had forgotten to ask her for her real name. Then almost on cue, I heard footsteps behind me.

"God, this place is huge! It's like a maze back there," Shadow said. She was leaning against the doorframe, trying to look natural, but I could tell she was still a little faint.

"What ever happened to being careful? Do you ever listen to reason?" I asked her.

"If I listened to reason, I wouldn't be alive. I know about the Slatzigdermas. I'm the last one, but just barely. How I long to be out of this small, restricting body. I can hardly breathe."

"Do you remember what happened to you? How you got trapped?"

"No I don't. The only reason I know what I am is because I had one of those scanner thingys. But it broke about 250 years ago. That's why I need you. I want you to fix it for me. Could you?" Shadow pleaded.

"I could yes, but only if you let me look into your memories. I might be able to find out what happened to you."

"You can do that? What kind of alien are you?"

"I'm a Time Lord. I can jump back and forth in time with my TARDIS." I explained.

"Time Lord? Why does that sound so familiar?"

"The Slatzigdermas were allies of the Time Lords. One of my best friends was a Slatzigderma. We grew up together. She's dead now."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. That was a long time ago. We're home by the way."

"You may have to help me walk."

I came over to her. I had to hunch over so she could put her arm around me. When I straightened up, she nearly lifted off the floor.

"Shit. Do you think you're tall enough?"

"Hey now. Watch you're language, miss." I reprimanded playfully.

"Sorry," she muttered. I continued to help her limp to the door and out in front of West End Mental Institute.

"We may have a bit of trouble getting back in. I've been gone for too long." Shadow said.

"Do they know you were gone?"

"I'm supposed to be having therapy sessions each week. I do go to the therapist for a couple of minutes. With a little memory rearranging, she thinks I'm there for a whole two hours. While that is going on, I can have two hours of a little freedom. I needed some more money, so I went to the bank today. Then you showed up. I wasn't planning on having a black out. I saw one of your clocks. I've been gone for four hours." Shadow explained.

"Don't worry. I have an idea," I smirked. She looked up at me, and smiled.

"I trust you."

"Lillian! You're back! I was just about to raise the alarm, and send the guards out looking for you!" a guy came running out the front door. He was dressed as a security guard. He called Shadow, Lillian. I couldn't believe it! Her name was Lillian! It couldn't just be a coincidence.

"Don't worry about her. She collapsed right after her session. I took care of her." I said.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I'm the Doctor. I'll be taking care of Lillian here for a while," I explained.

"Do you have any credentials?" he questioned.

"Right here." I held up my psychic paper.

"Oh, alright. Right this way Doctor Smith. Her room isn't far from the door." He led Lillian and me, through the front door and down a hallway to the right. He showed us to room 7.

"This is it. Thanks Nick." Lillian said. I led her into the room, and helped her sit down on the bed. Her room was decorated with an old world flair. It was based around horses. Her bed had a handmade quilt of on it. A bookcase full of books was in one corner and a large wooden desk pushed up against a wall, underneath a window. The window was open, and a strong breeze swept through the room.

"What is making that wind?" I asked.

"The alleyway outside is like a wind tunnel. My window is at the right angle that most of the wind gets in here as well. It clears out the smell of hospital." She wringed her nose. Slatzigdermas have a very good sense of smell. I guess she still has that.

"I hate hospitals." I remarked.

"But you're the Doctor. That's a bit contradictory isn't it?" Lillian laughed.

"My whole life has been a contradiction. I'm guessing you like horses then?" I asked.

"They are my favorite animals. They represent freedom for me. So does the wind. I'm a prisoner here." She held her head in her hands. For a second, I thought I heard a small sob escape her mouth. I sat down on the bed next to her. I put my arm around her and tried to comfort her. After a couple of silent minutes, she looked up.

"Doctor? In my bookcase there is a hardcover copy of The Secret Garden. It's hallowed out. In it, you'll find a key. Could you get that for me?" Lillian said.

"Sure." I walked over to the bookcase and found the book. When I opened it up, I found a small silver key hidden in the cut out pages. I brought it over to her. She reached over to the headboard, and popped the key into a small keyhole. A door opened up in the board. She reached inside and pulled out a scanner that looked almost exactly like mine.

"So, do you think you could fix it?" Lillian smiled at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lillian POV

"Oh sure I can fix this. See this marking here?" the Doctor said, pointing to a small 'D' engraved on the back of my scanner.

"Yeah. What about it?" I asked.

"It means, that I made it. Scanners and screwdrivers were my specialty," the Doctor explained. He took his sonic screwdriver and opened up a panel on the back. There was wires everywhere, connecting to microchips and a single circuit board. He set to work right away, rewiring and rearranging different things.

"How do you know what's wrong with it?" I asked him.

"The inside of this thing is chaos. My work is never this sloppy. Someone wanted the scanner to fail. You didn't do any of this yourself did you?" he looked at me.

"No, I didn't! I have no way of getting inside that thing."

"True. Now, if we just compare this with my working scanner, we'll be able to find out what's really wrong with it." He pulled out his scanner and opened up the back. It looked nothing like mine. The wires were neat and organized. The microchips were set in a circle around a large central circuit board. All the wires were blue, red, and black.

"Hang on. Mine has a purple wire running through it, but yours doesn't." I pointed out. The Doctor grabbed the wire and looked at it. Then, pulled out a large magnifying glass from his pocket.

"Care to tell me what else is in your pocket?" I asked, amazed at what he could fit in there.

"Oh, I have plenty of things in my pocket. Time Lord technology," he shrugged.

"What's Time Lord technology?" I inquired. He looked away from the wire to me and said:

"It's bigger on the inside," the Doctor winked, then went back to inspecting the purple wire. Again, he rummaged around in his pocket and drew out a pair of wire cutters. He clipped the wire in half and looked inside it with the magnifying glass.

"There is no way!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked, scooting closer to him.

"The internal structure of this wire has a very unique signature. I can trace the maker of this wire by it. The only problem is, the creator of this wire should have died 400 years ago. Tell me do you remember anything about your family?" he asked randomly.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Brother, sister, mom dad? Do you remember them?"

"No I don't. But I do have dreams about a girl named Lilac. I don't know her, but in my dreams she calls me sister. She always wears purple. The exact shade of that wire actually."

"Lilac huh? Just what I thought. This scanner was sabotaged."

"But, what does my family have anything to do with the sabotage of my scanner?" I was very confused.

"Oh, it has everything to do with family," he grinned at me. "How, let's get this scanner back up and running."

He worked like a madman. His movements were almost blurred, his was movements were so fast. First he took out the purple wire, then the circuit board, and the microchips. All of the blue wires was next, then the black, then the red wires the gutted the entire thing. After that, he started putting it all back together, just as fast as he tore it apart. The Doctor inserted the circuit board, then placed the microchips in a circle around it. The blue wires came next, they snaked and looped around the microchips, connecting here and there. The black went in next. It connected each of the microchips to each other. The red was sectioned out and each section connected each microchip to the circuit board. Using his sonic screwdriver he welded everything together, and placed the back panel back on, and secured it. He did the same with his own scanner. He put all of his tools, and the scanner back in his pocket and returned my scanner to me.

"You're sure this will work?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Of course I'm sure. I made it originally didn't I? I should think I would know my own technology."

"Right…" I pushed the power button. It beeped and the screen lit up.

"Why hello! See, told you it would work!" the Doctor exclaimed happily.

"Thank you so much!" I cried, hugging the Doctor. "Now I can learn more about my people, and yours!"

"If you want to know more about the Slatzigdermas or the Time Lords, you could just ask me."

"But, you won't always be around. And even if I had a way to contact you, which I don't, I wouldn't call you all the way back here, just to ask a question." I said, my words coming out fast and jumbled.

"I thought you would be smarter then that. Don't you know what I was implying? Or do you need me to say it in plain English?" the Doctor smiled.

"Oh, I know exactly what you are saying! Yes! Yes, I'll come with you!" I cried, and hugged him again.

But then, I felt my vision go dark. My mind went blank, and I felt my body convulse in the arms of the Doctor.

"Lillian? Lillian!" I heard him cry. Don't worry, I thought, this happens all the time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Doctor POV

She started to convulse violently in my arms. I laid her down on the ground when her body went still. Seizures, black-outs, alien soul trapped in a human body. It was all making sense. Someone or something had sent Lillian's soul to Earth and trapped it in this body. A body that should have died 400 years ago. This body was just a shell. That's why she's having black-outs. The body is fighting her, and trying to die, but like every good Slatzigderma she holds on to life, and fights back. Ha-ha! They always fight back. Brilliant Lillian! My brilliant Lillian!

"Doctor… Doctor…" I heard Lillian's voice behind me, but it was faint, like a spirit voice.

"Lillian? I'm here. I'm here," I called out to her. Suddenly, I saw two glowing red eyes appear before me, then a dress. A black dress, long sleeved, layered silk down the front. Black raven wings that shimmered like oil materialized next. I could see the Slatzigderma markings start to snake around invisible arms and legs. Black and red hair framed the red glowing eyes. Finally, the body began to show. Fair skin, almost alabaster in color with lips red as blood. This was Lillian. My Lillian.

"Doctor. I'm guessing you figured this out already, that the human body I've inhabited should have died a long time ago. It wants to die; it refuses to let me have complete control. Every night when I sleep, I lose all of my body heat. I get so cold, that I can't sleep. But I love sleeping. I can dream about what I was before. I can dream of Gallifrey and my home, Weltderslatzig. I can dream of you, Doctor. Of course back then you ran by a different name. But I can't remember what it was anymore. You haven't spoken your name in so long. It's been lost to you and to this reality. What happened to you Doctor? You are a different from the man I used to know." Lillian reached out, and touched the side of my face. She gazed at me for a long time, making me uncomfortable. She could do that, look into your soul. It made me feel like a teenager getting caught for messing around in class. After what seemed like forever, Lillian broke her gaze, and knelt down beside her body, and lightly stroked the girl's hair.

"Her name was Annie, before I took her." Lillian told me.

"You didn't take her. You were forced into her," I explained. "Lilac did this. As soon as you're back in the human body, I can look into your memories and find out exactly what happened to you."

"Lilac is real?"

"Oh, yes. She is very real."

"Do I have to go back into that prison they call a body. In this form, I am who I truly am. A Slatzigderma. A Shadow Demon. But, I know I can't stay in this form forever, if I could, I would. But, I can't."

"Go back, please. Go back into your body. I'll explain everything once you are back in your body. Please, go back now." I ordered her. I couldn't bear to see her like this. She thought this was what Slatzigdermas look like, but it wasn't. She was special. She had special powers that no other Derma had. I only hope I could have a chance to explain her full power to her someday. Suddenly, Lillian faded away into a black mist, and melted into the body.

"Oh my Time Lord!" Lillian gasped as she returned to her body. "Okay, now that was weird. People usually don't see me in that form."

"What did you just say?" I asked her.

"'People usually don't see me in that form.'" She repeated.

"No, before that."

"'Oh my Time Lord'?" she said.

"How did you remember that?" I laughed. "When we were in school we used to make fun of the Time Lord Council and say 'Om my Time Lord' whenever we were surprised. Just like the humans say 'Oh my god'. It's the same thing."

"I do remember that. How, I'm not sure, but I use it all the time… Doctor, do my people really have wings?"

"No, it's just you and your sisters. Your true form is a lot like mine. Taller than humans, but with the same essential systems," I explained.

"Did we have two hearts?" she asked.

"Yes, you do. And you live just as long as Time Lords. The air on Gallifrey and Weltderslatzig is made of the same chemicals as Earth, but with different ratios. Oxygen is 30% Nitrogen is 45% and 22% Celvermell. The other three percent are other chemicals, such as Argon, and Carbon Dioxide. Although, Earth does not have Celvermell. It's what makes the sky look red. It also makes the water look red. Because the water reflects the sky and…" I was about to go on, but Lillian interrupted me.

"The sky reflects the water, I know. Celvermell also reflects red light, just like Earth's atmosphere reflects blue light. I do remember some things. Doctor, why do I have wings when my soul leaved this body?"

"You are a Rotschatt Schweste. Or the Time Lords call you Xarxa Germanes D'ombra," I stated directly.

"What is a Rotschatt Schweste? Or whatever it is you said I was?" she asked, very confused.

"Xarxa Germanes D'ormbrea. Red Shade Sister. The only Slatzigdermas that have the power to transform into a demon. All Slatzigdermas are born with the ability to turn themselves into a literal shadow. Slatzigderma translated into English means Shadow Demon. However, the Rotschatt Schweste are the only ones who can turn into real demons. Hence the glowing red eyes and the wings. There are four of you. Each with two names. Dove, Mari, Shadow, and Lilac. Rosaline, Bronwyn, Lillian, and Veronica. All four of you are from the four great Slatzigderma families, Velika, Ancia, Goodwyn, and Evremonde. You were all born on the same day, on the same time; you are connected with a psychic bond. You have a collective consciousness. If one dies, then the other three die as well. It only happens once every never. The Rotschatt Schweste is the stuff of legends. But when they come up in history they are from the same four families every single time. That's why the four families are considered noble." I ranted on, trying to make it make sense.

"I have sisters? We can turn into demons? What does that mean? If I'm alive, that means Rosaline, Bronwyn and Veronica are still alive and I'm not the last Slatzigderma. I'm not the last shadow… I'm not the last shadow…" Lillian broke off in a whisper. She was shocked. I was shocked as well. It hadn't occurred to me till just now that because she was alive, that meant the other three were alive. Lilac was alive.

"What does it mean that we can turn into demons?" I heard Lillian ask, but I didn't comprehend. I was stuck, my brain temporarily locked on the thought, Lilac was alive. If there was one person I hated more than the Daleks, it would be Lilac. She was the reason I had to destroy my people. And Lillian didn't know. If I killed Lilac that would mean Lillian would die as well. I would kill them both, but I couldn't let Lilac live…

"What? Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts," I shook myself.

"I can't believe that doesn't happen more often. I said, what does it mean when we can turn into demons?" Lillian asked again.

"Your soul is so powerful, so full of energy it can leave its body and turn into this demon figure, with fiery red eyes, and wings that shimmer with the colors of rainbows."

"Like the form I take when I black-out!" she discerned.

"Exactly! The four of you look like that just with different colors. Dove is teal and white, Mari is blue and black, Lilac is purple and gold, and you are red and black. Except your eyes all glow red. That's why you are called the Red Shade Sisters. The most powerful beings in all of reality. The only thing more powerful than you four is the heart of a TARDIS because she can time travel, and you cannot," I explained excitedly. Now, Lillian finally realizes what she is. I'll have to explain her people to her. Their history was amazing. The creators of the Shadow Proclamation! They were completely brilliant!

"You said you could help me remember. You said you could look into my memories. Will you do that? I want to remember now. Right now," she demanded.

"Alright. Sit facing me." I sat down crossed legged in front of her. We were in the middle of her room, on the floor. It felt familiar, like I've done this before with her. I shook off the feeling and placed my hands on either side of her face.

"Close your eyes." I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Doctor POV

"Will it hurt?" she whispered.

"It may scare you emotionally, but physically speaking, no."

"What?" she asked, opening her eyes.

"Don't worry, you're strong enough. It won't hurt, I was only joking."

"Is this really the right time to make a joke?" She asked, her eyes searching my face.

"It's always time to make a joke. It lightens the mood." I smiled, she laughed. "See? It works. Now quiet, and close your eyes."

After she closed them, I let my eyes wonder over her face for a moment, trying to see anything that looked like the Lillian I knew. But then, I started to see her past in my mind's eye. Everything she had done for the past four hundred years flashed before me. Finally I found her memories from the battle. I saw myself beside her. We were fighting off a couple of Daleks on Gallifrey.

"_How did they find us?" I shouted._

"_My sister Veronica told them. Lilac betrayed us. It's all her fault. If I ever find, I'm going to kill her." Lillian shouted back in a fit of rage. She was in her demon form. Beautiful and terrifying all at the same time. _

"_Not if I kill her first!" I yelled. Lillian laughed as she destroyed her Dalek. I finished mine off right after hers. _

"_I love you, you know that Doctor?" she said, grabbing my hand. But, before I could respond, she started to glow in a red light. Slowly, she became transparent. _

"_Doctor? What's happening to me?" she cried. She looked at her hands._

"_I don't know. You're not the one doing that?"_

"_No! Doctor! Doctor!" she yelled, and reached for my hand. I tried to take it, but my hand went right through hers. Then, she disappeared in a flash of red light._

"_Lillian! Lillian! Lillian… no…no." I cried, sinking to the ground. She was gone, just disappeared. One of her sisters must have been killed. That means Lilac was dead. Good riddance to her, but Lillian was gone. My Lillian… gone… forever. Then, the image went black._

_I could see a light appearing. It got bigger, and bigger. Lillian gasped as she awoke. She was lying on a bed in a stark white room with blue florescent lights. Slowly, she sat up and looked around her. It was a hospital room, but not just any hospital, a mental institute. She was wearing a white shirt with black pants. On her shirt there was a name tag. Annie Palmer, Patient 5150. On the floor next to the bed was two items. A small black bag, and a scanner. She picked up the bag and looked at it. She gasped and dropped it back on the floor. It was bigger on the inside! _

"_But how?" she asked herself. Lillian picked up the scanner and pressed the power button. It popped up on the Slatzigderma screen. It showed her name and a short biography of herself. She was amazed. If she was an alien, what was she doing on Earth in the body of Annie Palmer? She couldn't remember anything. What had happened to her. Who she was. The only thing she knew was that her name was Lillian Goodwyn and she was a Slatzigderma. A Shadow Demon, and she was the only one left. She didn't know how she knew it, she just did. _

_From that point on, she lived in the mental institute. She had seizures and black-outs. Each time she would walk around the institute in her demon form, wondering why no one could see her. She fell in love with one of the guards. He helped her escape from the institute._

_She lived with the guard for a while, and got her own job. When she earned enough money she bought a little apartment for herself. She took dance lessons, voice lessons, went to school. She was an excellent student. She met a couple of friends that she became very close with. And so it went on. Every 15 years she would move away and change her name. Every trace of her would disappear. She was a shadow in human form. She fell in and out of love. Moved from city to city, and had hundreds of jobs. _

_Every time I saw her kissing another man, I felt a twinge of jealousy. That used to be me. _

_She bought a diary and filled with dreams, poetry and sketches. I was able to take a look at one of her sketches. I couldn't believe what I saw. She was writing in Gallifreyan, and Dermanian. Complete sentences. I saw her favorite poems and stories all written out in our languages. But one thing that kept repeating throughout the whole diary were three words. 'The last shadow'. She didn't question it, but wrote it down. _

_Lillian took dance lessons. She got very good at ballet. She performed at talent shows and won money doing it. She took lessons, and taught lessons to younger girls. She performed all over the country. But always changing her name. She was a traveler. A secret traveler. Nobody knew her, nobody remembered her. And she liked it that way, and kept it like that for almost four hundred years. Right up until a couple of months before I found her. She got in trouble. She had figured out how to use her demon form. But she got caught, and sent away to West End Mental Institute, where she became patient 5150 once again. She was listed under the name Lillian Goodwyn. _

_During her therapy sessions, she knocked out the therapist and had two hours of freedom, but was always back in her cell. One of the security guards was starting to fall in love with her, but she couldn't see it. His name was Nick. He fancied her, but she ignored him._

_Over the four hundred years I saw her transform from a terrified and confused alien trapped in a human body, to a cold blooded killer. She would go into her demon form and kill anyone who crossed her path. But when she went back into her human form, she was depressed. She was sad, angry and happy all at once. She felt like she was going to explode. The only thing that kept her sane was her dreams._

_She dreamt of Weltderslatzig and Gallifrey. Of her sisters and of me. She dreamt of normal days when we would sit and watch the first sun set, and the second one rise. We watched the silver leaves reflect the light and watch the wind blow through the red grass. She dreamed of beautiful things, and when she woke, she would draw them and write them down in her diary. She spent day after day looking through that journal trying to figure out who the people in it were. And wondering if she would ever find out._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lillian POV

I saw what the Doctor had seen. What had happened to me during the battle, and after that. My life on Earth for four hundred years. It pained me to see my human life. So I forced myself to open my eyes, and I looked at the Doctor. A door once opened can go both ways, I thought. So, I looked into the Doctors mind, and found out how we knew each other, and why I loved him so much.

_It was the first day of school. The Doctor was with a bunch of his mates. They were joking around like most teenage boys do, but then they all stopped and stared at the door. I saw myself and three other girls walking into the school. They were my sisters. I didn't know how I knew that, I just knew. Rosaline was first, she was wearing a long teal sweater, with white leggings. Next came Bronwyn, she was dressed in her normal black halter-top and blue jeans, looking cool as ever. And there was Lilac. She wore a gold shirt with a purple skirt and white tiger print leggings. A belt with the same print as her leggings wrapped around her waist. Then, there was me. I was the last in the group, following them like the shadow I was. My hair was black with two streaks of red going down the side. I wore all black except for a pair of red high heels. All four of us had blue eyes. The Doctor and his friends gazed at us as we walked by. All of them looking at my sisters, save one. The Doctor had his eyes locked on me. _

_ The Doctor and I had all of our classes together. He sat next to me in every single one. It was weird. I was ignored by everyone, even the teachers ignored me. At least that's what I remembered. Looking at it now, I wasn't ignored. The Doctor was always looking at me, staring at me with a crooked half smile. He was cocky and over confident. Little did he know that when he wasn't looking at me, that I in turn was studying him. I knew every hair on his head by the end of the first two months of school. He was smart. Incredibly smart. The smartest in our class. I could probably match him, but I never said anything in class. _

_ Then, one day the real me was following the Doctor as he ate lunch with his friends. They were talking about my sisters. One bloke fancied Rosaline, another fancied Bronwyn, and still another fancied Lilac. But none of them said anything about me, and the Doctor said nothing. My memories were starting to come back to me. All three of those guys started dating my sisters. I regonised them. Then, one of the guys asked the Doctor is there was any girl that he fancied. The Doctor smiled his little half smile, and said:_

_ "There is a girl. An amazing girl. She's beautiful. But she never speaks to anyone. Frankly, I think I'm the only one who ever notices her. But she doesn't even know who I am. She's always writing in her notebooks. I don't know whether she's writing notes, or drawing or writing her own things. I'm not sure. But she gets this look in her eye when she writes. A special gleam that's only there when she's writing…" he trailed off. His buddies were looking at him strangly. "What is it? What you looking at me for?"_

_ "Who is she?" all three of them asked in unison._

_ "Her name is Lillian. Lillian Goodwyn. You all fancy her sisters." The Doctor smiled again._

_ "Lillian Goodwyn? The Shadow? You fancy the Shadow?" one of them exclaimed._

_ "Yes. Yes I do." _

_ "But you haven't talked to her, at all." _

_ "No, I haven't. I keep telling myself I'm going to do it, but then I chicken out," the Doctor said._

"_Tomorrow then. You have to do it. Just say hi to her. If you don't, we'll throw you in the swimming pool after school." The third friend threatened._

"_Fine, fine! I'll do it. I'll ask her what she's writing. I promise." _

_I remember that day, very well now. The day the Doctor first talked to me. I was writing a poem in Dermanian during Recreational Math. We had just finished a quiz and had the last ten minutes of class to talk. I remember sensing him looking at me. I looked at me for five minutes before he finally asked._

"_Lillian? What are you writing?" I looked up and smiled at him._

"_A poem. It's about the speed of our suns. And how I can feel Weltderslatzig turning underneath my feet."_

"_Can I read it?" he asked._

"_Only if you can read Dermanian." I handed over my notebook to him._

"_Of course I can read Dermanian, just as easily as you can read Gallifreyan." The Doctor took the notebook and read the poem. I watched his eyes dart over the paper. _

"_It's not finished yet. I still need to describe Gallifrey in the third verse." _

"_This is fantastic! You're magnificent!" he exclaimed. _

"_Thank you. I base a lot of my poems on science actually. There's something about numbers that just flow with a rhythm that no words can match. You can look at some of my others if you like."_

"_These are… are brilliant! You are incredibly smart. Brilliant actually. Almost as smart as me," he said vainly. _

"_Almost? I'd say I am as smart as you. You think faster than me however. But that's because you're a Time Lord. You think faster than any other creature in the universe. I just don't like bringing attention to myself that's all. But instead I let you get all the glory for being the smartest one in class." _

"_Thank you. You sure do write a lot. Do you actually pay attention during class, because every time I look at you, your nose is buried in this notebook."_

"_Yes, I do pay attention. But I don't really need to. You know how that feels. And why do you look at me?" _

"_Because you're beautiful, quiet, and when you write your whole face brightens up. I can't stop looking at you," he whispered right before the bell rang. _

"_Meet me on the bleachers today after school. Keep the notebook, give it back to me then. Okay?" I told him, and ran off to meet my sister's for lunch._

_We met everyday after school since that day. He read my poems and my stories. We shared notes, and talked about science. My sisters started dating his friends, and they teased us and kept saying we were together, but we never admitted it. We became best friends, then eventually more than friends. Summer came and we finally accepted the fact that we loved each other. _

_The first time he kissed me, it was twilight on Gallifrey. The moment between the first sun setting, and the second sun rising. It was perfect. Like fireworks. We were sitting in a grove of trees, the silver leaves looked like they were on fire. Our two hearts beat faster. I could hear his heart beat. Boom, boom, boom, boom. Boom, boom, boom, boom. We kissed again, and again. But we never let it get to far. We laughed, and talked. Sometimes, we would play music and dance in the grove. Our times together were amazing. But then, we graduated and had to go our separate ways. I had to train, and the Doctor had to grow up._

_I was trained in battle, and trained to use my psychic powers with my sisters. The Doctor made technology for a while, then got a medical degree. He became a doctor of anything. He got married, had kids, grandkids. We stayed in touch, but we drifted apart and we were never quite the same. Then wartime came._

_Each Slatzigderma was paired with a Time Lord. I was paired with the Doctor of course. We fought brilliantly together, destroyed hundreds of Daleks. Then the red light surrounded me, and I was gone. I screamed out his name, as I disappeared. I saw him sink to the ground and yell out my name._

"_Lillian! Lillian! Lillian…no…no…" _

The image went black. I went back to my own mind, and started to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Doctor POV

Silent tears fell from Lillian's eyes. I wiped her face dry with my thumbs, and pulled her close to me.

"I remember almost everything now," she whispered.

"For the next couple of days, you'll probably have dreams of things you don't remember right away," I explained. She looked up at me, her blue eyes shined with tears. I traced the shape of her face with my hand. I leaned toward her and pressed my lips to hers. She pressed back and wrapped her arms around my neck. After a minute, we were interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Lillian? Are you… oh, I'm sorry," Nick, the security guard, stumbled. "I just wanted to check and make sure you were okay. But I can see your just fine," he said a little bitterly.

"I'm fine, Nick. Thank you for your concern," Lillian replied coldly.

"What kind of doctor are you, Mr. Smith?" he directed at me, with a venomous sneer.

"I'm _the_ Doctor," I said. With a hard glare, Nick left us. We sat in silence for a moment, then looked at each other and burst out in hysterical laughter.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't what's wrong with him, but he always acts strangely around me," Lillian apologized after our fit of laughter subsided.

"He likes you that's why. He just got jealous of you kissing another man," I explained.

"Well, he's going to have to get used to it," Lillian giggled and kissed me lightly again. "I just remembered, I left my bag on the TARDIS. I'm gonna want it back." She got up and walked over to her desk.

"You might as well leave it there, cause you're coming with me. I attempted to allude to that before you passed out," I said, getting up as well.

"Really? You'll let me come with you?"

"Well, I'm not about to leave you here, and let you kill anymore humans."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried and ran into my arms.

"You're welcome," I laughed. She grabbed a backpack from her closet and stuffed some clothes in it. She ran to the bathroom and packed a small travel bag. Then she came back and took her scanner and put it in her pocket.

"I'm ready!" she announced.

We sneaked out through the back door. I used my sonic screwdriver to unlock it. We were careful not to be seen. We rounded the corner of the building and Lillian got her first good look at the outside of the TARDIS.

"A blue box? Really? That's what it's disguised itself as?" Lillian gasped.

"The chameleon circuit is broken. It got stuck as a 1963's police box."

"You know how to fix it don't you?" she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Of course I know how to fix it. But I like the blue box. It's pretty," I patted the TARDIS. I unlocked the door and ushered her inside. Even though she had already been inside the TARDIS, and she remembered learning about TARDIS technology, she stood dumbstruck and amazed at its size.

"Let me show you to your room," I said. I led her down the upstairs hallway, took a right turn and went past the library. The third door on the left after the pool entrance opened up to a small suite complete with sitting room, bedroom, and master bathroom.

"Oh, my Time Lord," Lillian whispered as she walked into the room. I, myself, was amazed at the TARDIS' ingenuity to design rooms according to the guest's personality.

The floors were made of a dark redwood with black veins and knots twisting throughout it. The walls were cream and had Gallifreyan and Dermanian writing graffiti on them. The ceilings were an exact replica of the sky over Gallifrey complete with two suns and golden clouds. The furniture was all either dark wood or rod iron with flecks of silver. The bed spread was black and red with silver swirls.

"This is brilliant! I can't believe this! How did the TARDIS know what my old bedroom on Weltderslatzig looked like? Even the writing on the walls is exact," she turned to me.

"The TARDIS get's inside your head fairly easily. She had a mind at her own. I'm glad to see that you're remembering things in detail now."

"It's like I never forgot in the first place," she said and set down her bags on the bed. "I'll unpack my stuff later. I want to go somewhere," she said excitedly. I held my hand out to her and we ran back to the central unit of the TARDIS.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lillian POV

"So, do you have any particular place in mind? Or a particular when?" the Doctor asked me.

"Nope. Just anywhere or when, but here. Where's your favorite place or time to visit?" I asked him.

"I don't have a favorite. But, there is an old friend of mine that I would like you to meet. He also might know where to find your sisters. And he will know how to fix your human problem," the Doctor said.

"My human problem?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I know a person who can bring you back to your real body, but I don't remember what planet they live on."

"Two hearts and everything?" I inquired.

"Two hearts and everything!" he smiled.

"Awesome! Let's go."

"Alright, I'll start up the TARDIS."

"Don't you have another name for her?"

"What?"

"Can't we call her anything else? Or does it have to be the TARDIS all the time?"

"For you, it's just the TARDIS," he cut me off quickly.

"For me? What about you? What do you call her? I promise not to laugh," I said earnestly, although I was pretty sure I would.

"That's between me and the TARDIS only," he said in a warning voice. His eyes told me not to press the matter any further. But then, out of nowhere I heard a voice in my head.

_He calls me Sexy._

"What?" I exclaimed looking around me. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" the Doctor asked distractedly. He was busy working the TARDIS' controls.

"That voice? You mean you can't hear it?"

_He can't hear me. I've tried to get him to listen to me, but he can't._

"Are you the TARDIS?" I whispered.

_Yes, I am. Don't tell the Doctor I told you that he calls me Sexy. _The TARDIS giggled.

"Okay, I won't. Thanks for my room by the way. I love it." I thanked her.

_You're welcome. And welcome aboard!_

"Lillian? Who are you talking to?" the Doctor asked, looking up at me.

"The TARDIS. I can hear her. I can talk to her, and she talks back!" I explained.

"What?" the Doctor said in disbelief.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he said again.

"Jealous much?" I laughed.

"Why can you hear the TARDIS, but I can't?"

_Because you're more sensitive than he is. You're a Rotschatt Schweste._

"I don't know, he's pretty sensitive," I replied to the TARDIS. I could hear her laughter echo through the halls.

"What did she say?" he looked to me.

"I'm more sensitive than you because I'm a Rotschatt Schweste."

"Oh, of course! Why didn't I think of that?" he slapped his forehead with his palm.

_Probably because he wasn't thinking. _I laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing. So, this friend of yours? Where and when is he?"

"The planet Barcelona, in the year 21567," the Doctor said. He pushed a couple of buttons, flipped some switched and off we went.

The TARDIS shook violently as it sped off through the vortex. Slowly, I was able to maneuver myself next to the Doctor. We were thrown into a pair of chairs as we landed. Both of us were laughing with delight.

"I don't suppose you know how to fly her any smother do you?" I joked.

"I could engage the stabilizers, and turn the brakes off, but that would be so boring. It's much more fun this way," he said getting up and headed for the door.

"I agree," I got up and met him at the door. He held it open for me and I stepped into the sunlight of Barcelona.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Doctor POV

"Welcome to Barcelona!" I exclaimed. Lillian was amazed. Her eyes were wide with excitement. The great city of Celsius lay before us. The buildings were made of crystal that reflected every color in the light spectrum, even the ones that humans couldn't see. Flying hover cars zoomed above us.

"Magnificent isn't it?" I said coming up behind Lillian.

"It's more than magnificent. It's… it's sorprenental! Erstourlich!"

"Hey, you're remembering how to speak Gallifreyan and Dermanian. That's a major improvement."

"All thanks to you, Doctor. But if you don't mind, I'd like you to start calling me Shadow again."

"Allons-y, Shadow. I want to introduce you to an old friend of mine," I offered my arm out Shadow, she took it and we headed off towards the city.

"So, where does this friend of your live?" Shadow asked me as we walked down Main Street.

"He lives in the assisted care unit of Xavier Hospital. It's the only pure white building in town. See, its right up there." I pointed to a tall milky-white building up and to the right of us.

"Why does he live in a hospital? Is he sick?"

"No, he's just old. I think he's almost 10,000 years old by now. He used to be a time traveler until I took away his vortex manipulator, so no one is really sure how old he is."

"Why did you take away his vortex manipulator?"

"Well, we can't have a rogue time traveler hopping about can we? The Time Agency should have taken the manipulator as soon as he left them."

"What's the Time Agency?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions."

"I'm curious," Shadow shrugged.

"The Time Agency is a future human corporation that used vortex manipulators to record early human history. Or at least that's what it was designed to do but it quickly became corrupted," I ranted on. We entered the hospital and checked in as visitors. I led Shadow to the elevator, and we headed up to floor thirty.

"Now, before we get up there, I need to warn you, he speaks telepathically, so it may sound a bit weird at first. And since you're a Rotschatt Schweste, he may influence you a bit differently," I warned Shadow. She nodded in understanding. The elevator door opened up, and we stepped out into the thirtieth floor.

I spotted him immediately. He was near a window on the far side of the floor, facing away from us. As we approached, he turned around and spoke.

"I've been expecting you, Doctor. I see you've brought a friend."

"Shadow," I said. "Meet the Face of Boh. Face of Boh, meet Lady Shadow" Shadow looked at me and mouthed 'Lady?' in surprise. I nodded in response.

"Nice to meet you Lady Shadow. I'm glad to see you are found," the Face of Boh said graciously.

"You know who I am?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, yes. Almost everyone in the universe knows of the Lost Shadow. Your Sisters have been looking for you for four hundred years. However, Lady Lilac was looking to do ill, while Lady Dove, and Lady Mari have sought to protect you. I am glad that the good Doctor has found you."

"What do you mean, 'Lady Lilac was looking to do ill'?" Shadow asked him.

"She was looking to kill you," the Face of Boh stated simply.

"But, I thought that if one Rotschatt Schweste dies, they all die."

"Not under special circumstances. Before one Sister dies, she can pass on her energy and conscience to another one of her Sisters. Also, if one Sister kills another Sister directly, the one who survives will absorb the powers of the one who was killed. That is what Lady Lilac intends to do. She wishes to kill you first while you are in your human body because it is easier. After she absorbs your powers she would be strong enough to take on Lady Dove and Lady Mari."

"Oh…" Shadow trailed off in a whisper. She was shocked. Her own Sister was trying to kill her.

"Speaking of Lady Dove and Lady Mari, would you happen to know where they live presently?" I cut in.

"Lady Dove lives on the planet Carlamia and Lady Mari lives on Aquarius. Lady Lilac's whereabouts are unknown however."

"One more question. We were also wondering if you knew where Tura lives?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. He lives on the planet of Feytoir. But that's all I know."

"That's all we need to know. My TARDIS can track him from there." I thanked hi,.

"How is that old machine? Are you still flying with the brakes on?"

"Of course I am. She's doing fine as far as I know. Lady Shadow says that the TARDIS can speak to her."

"Yeah, it's great. She said she'll tell me all the inside dirt on the Doctor," Shadow joked. She actually made the Face of Boh laugh.

"It was good seeing you, Doctor. Come and see me again some time," said the Face of Boh.

"It was good seeing you again too, Captain Jack," I winked at him.

"Lady Shadow, it was a pleasure meeting you."

A pleasure to meet you too."

We turned to leave and entered the elevator. As we headed down to the main floor, Shadow asked me a question.

"Why did you call the Face of Boh, Captain Jack?" she looked at me.

"Because that's what his name was before he became the Face of Boh. He was human once. Total flirt, called himself Captain Jack Harkness. That was a stolen name however, but he lived up to it," I explained to her.

"What do you mean, used to be human?"

"Well, he was. But then he teamed up with me and my companion at the time, Rose Tyler. The Daleks killed him, but Rose had looked into the Heart of the TARDIS and brought him back to life, for good. He can't die. Not ever. He's the impossible thing. The fact that shouldn't exist. Yet here he is. A giant head in a jar for millions and millions of years," I shook my head, and ran my fingers through my tousled hair. Shadow watched my movements carefully.

"Do you ever comb your hair?" she laughed and tried to straighten in for me.

"No. I like it a little bit wild," I said defiantly waving her away.

"It looks good on you."

"Thanks," I smiled down at her as the elevator door opened up to the lobby.

"So, now what? Are we going back to the TARDIS?" she asked.

"We can take our time here. Let me show you around the city. I know this perfect little restaurant that serves the greatest Gallifreyan and Dermanian food outside of Gallifrey and Weltderslatzig themselves," I said, my mouth already watering.

"Great! Where is it?"

"That's the problem. I don't remember. Guess we'll just have to look for it," I shrugged. Little did Shadow know that I knew exactly where it was and I knew the perfect scenic route to it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Shadow POV

After dinner we made our way back to the TARDIS. When we got there, the Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors opened up for us.

"So, where are we off too now?" I asked.

"Off to see Tura of course," he said and started up the TARDIS.

"Who is Tura? You never told me who he is."

"Tura is the warlock that will solve your human problem. Will you flip that green switch there? Thank you!" he ran around like a madman, flipping switches, pulling levers and spinning various devices.

Finally, I felt the TARDIS lurch in the vortex. We were thrown into our seats, landing next to each other. He wrapped his arm around me, and I clung on to him. For a split second, I could hear his double heart beat and it made my own heart flutter. Then the TARDIS landed.

"Where are we?" I looked up at him.

"The planet Feytoir. Year: 5061273. Come on!" he jumped up and grabbed my hand. Together we ran outside but stopped immediately.

It was pitch black outside. The only light was from a few faint stars. This planet didn't even have a moon. My night vision developed faster and was clearer than the Doctor's so I described to him what I could see.

We were standing on a hill overlooking a forest. The leaves were blue and the bark was bright green. The grass looked like it was tipped with silver. I could see smoke rising from an open area in the trees. The Doctor said that's where we needed to go, so we headed off that direction.

"So, how is he going to bring me back to my body?" I asked as we tromped through the forest.

"I don't know. He won't let me watch him when he does it. I've brought him other cases similar to yours where the soul is in the wrong body. Each time he restores them fully without fail. I don't know how he does it," he confessed as we approached a small cottage with smoke spewing out the chimney. Suddenly, the door opened and a huge cloud of smoke poured out of the cottage. A small man in raggedy clothing stumbled out of the smoky haze, coughing and cursing in a language I didn't recognize. He ran right into the Doctor.

Tura! Are you alright? What happened?"

"Doctor? Fancy seeing you here. You mind helping me take this fire out? My cat knocked over a vile of sodium into a pot of boiling water in the fireplace. It exploded," Tura explained taking no notice of me. He and the Doctor ran back into the room and after a couple minutes, the smoke came out more thinly and started to disperse, but where I was standing outside, it shrouded me in shadows. Suddenly, I noticed a red film over my vision. Tura and the Doctor appeared in the doorway, but stopped short when they saw me. The look on their faces was complete shock, mixed with a bit of awe.

"What?" I asked.

"You're… You're…" Tura pointed at me. I looked down at my body and what I saw shocked the hell out of me.

My dress had turned from black to grey and it faded into the smoke perfectly. It was like my dress was made of the smoke. My legs also faded into the grey around my feet. I felt my hair, and it too had turned to wisps of smoke.

"You're eyes are glowing red too!" Tura stuttered. The Doctor came up to me, took my hand and gave me the once over. His eyes shone with pride.

"You look beautiful. You're true Shadow self is seeping through those human pores.

He led me out of the smoke and into the light of the small cottage. Slowly I felt my legs start to return to their solid state, and I could feel the weight of my dress fall around me. As I passed a mirror, I saw the last wisps of smoke drift out of my black hair, and my eyes had returned to their sparkling blue. Then, I heard the Doctor say:

"Tura, meet my dear friend, Lady Shadow."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Doctor POV

I couldn't believe how Lillian had almost melted into that cloud of smoke. Bringing back her memories must have triggered some of her old powers. Even her dress had turned to smoke! And now, as she introduced herself to Tura, she glowed in a black misty darkness that shrouded her in mystery. Once she changes back to her true form… I couldn't even think over the swell in my chest.

My eyes examined her body, little to lustfully for comfort, but I couldn't resist. Her black dress was tailored to show off every curve, and every lean muscle. Her Derma markings made her look menacing and terrifying, but her blue eyes and long, straight black hair made her look irresistible. All that power, all that authority and knowledge jammed in that tiny body… It was almost painful to think about.

"We'll get started right away then," I heard Tura say. He led Shadow to a back room, instinctively I tried to follow, but Tura held up his hand.

"Don't even think about it Doctor. You know our deal. I'll do this for you every time as long as you don't go snooping around trying to reveal my magic secrets."

"Fine. I'll be waiting outside, as usual," I moaned and headed outside, pouting the whole way. I sat down and leaned up against the side of the cottage and stared up at the few faint stars. A smile slowly spread across my face as I remembered the first time I kissed the Shadow.

_We were in our grove. The Morning Grove we called it because we came there every day to watch the first sun setting and the second sun rising. It was our moment, that moment of twilight._

_That particular day, I had brought my stereo and we had been listening to music for most of the afternoon. We were lying on our backs, close to each other, but not touching. She had her eyes closed, and her breathing was soft and slow. I propped myself up on one elbow and gazed at her for a while. Slowly, a smile spread across her lips, and a giggles escaped her mouth._

"_You're staring at me aren't you?" she laughed without opening her eyes._

"_Of course I am. When am I not?" I laughed along with her. Suddenly the silver leaves around us went ablaze with reflected red light. The first sun was setting. I grabbed her hand and hauled us both up so we were standing. Our fingers laced together, and she leaned against my chest, her head resting on my shoulder. We watched the sky go from red, to pink, to orange, then finally a deep purple. We only had about thirty seconds before the second sun rose in the other side of the sky._

_We started to turn around, facing each other, our hands still entertwined, but before we spun all the way around, I stopped her. _

"_What is it?" she asked, her face full of curiosity._

"_You know I love you, right?" I whispered, cupping her face in my hands, looking into a sea of blue eyes._

"_Oh course. I love you too," she said, her eyes searching my face for some explanation. She could be so oblivious sometimes._

_Then, just as the light of the second sun shone through the trees, I leaned down and kissed her lightly. To my surprise she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. I slid my hands down to the small of her back and held her close to me. After a barrage of kissed we stood embracing each other tightly in silence for what seemed like ages. But then, a slow, romantic song began to play on my stereo. We swayed slightly along with it, but when the music picked up the beat a little we dance full out. We danced for half an hour easily, but finally we collapsed on our backs panting and laughing. We laughed till tears came to our eyes, and our sides ached. I reached over and kissed her on the forehead and clasped her hand in mine again. We lay there for a long time, holding hands and thinking quietly. I looked over at her, and say that she was asleep, truly asleep. I scooted closer and whispered in her ear:_

"_I love you, Shadow." Then, I too closed my eyes and fell asleep._

I remembered that day fondly. My eyes were closed, and I was grinning like an idiot. All those adolescent feelings and thrills rushing back to me, but my reverie was short lived as I heard the door to the back room opened and Tura emerged.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Shadow POV

"Where is she? Where's Shadow?" I heard the Doctor's voice coming from the other room. I was only half conscience, but hearing his voice brought me back to reality.

"She's just waking up," Tura told the Doctor. I sat up on the metal slab I was lying on. There was a mirror standing in front of me so I got a good look at the new me. Not much had changed except that I was taller, and my hair had turned almost all black with red underneath and red highlights. Most of my markings had disappeared too; there was only a few left. Two stripes wrapped each of my upper arms like bans. Around my right ankle and shaking up my leg was another ban wrapped its way halfway up my calf. Stars and swirls dotted my right lower leg as well. My skin was also lighter than before, almost like porcelain. My dress had quarter length sleeves with black satin ribbon outlining the top with a large stripe around my waist. The skirt of the dress curved off to the right, it cut off right under my knee. The other side was red silk that was the same length as the black, but it cut straight across and disappeared into the black.

"But there's a slight problem," Tura's voice returned. My eyes darted to the door, wondering what the problem was. Quickly, I put my hand over my heart, it thumped loudly and steadily. Slowly, I moved my hand to the left side of my chest. There too was a loud thumping heart.

"What is it? What went wrong?" the Doctor's voice sounded worried.

"It's nothing major, just her eyes. They are permanently red. I don't know why, but they won't return to their natural blue." My eyes flicked back to the mirror and sure enough they were red. Blood red.

"Oh, that's not bad. That's fine. Fantastic actually," the Doctor sighed in relief. "Can I see her?"

Tura led the Doctor into the room I was in. His eyes lit up at the sight of me. I jumped up and tried to run over to him, but my vision faltered and went black for a split second. Before I fell to the ground strong hands gripped my arms and held me up. The Doctor had caught me, and he set me gently back down on the metal slab.

"What happened?" we both asked Tura at the same time.

"Lady Shadow, you're not used to having that much oxygen in your system since your lungs are larger now to accommodate your second heart. Just breathe deeply, and don't fun for a while."

"When she's with my, no running might be hard. How long until she can run?" he raised an eyebrow at Tura.

"At least 24 hours."

"Oh, brilliant. No running for 24 hours. Looks like we're not going anywhere exciting."

"That's fine. Honestly, I don't feel like going anywhere right now," I gasped between breaths. Tura smiled and left the room.

"Do you remember anything? What he did to you?"

I racked my brain for details, but there was nothing. "No, I don't. It's just black. The last thing I remember is lying down on the slab and Tura shooting a syringe of purple liquid into my arm. Then everything went black for a while and after that, I woke up." I shrugged. I could see the disappointment on his face, so I pulled him into a hug. He embraced me tightly.

"You two love birds wanna come back out here?" Tura called to us. "I have Siodepoeth!"

"Oo! Siodepoeth, I love Siodepoeth!" the Doctor squealed and helped me up.

"What's Siodepoeth?" I asked.

"It's Feytoir's twist of human's hot chocolate. Its way better though," he winked at me. We sat down at a little table and Tura handed us some mugs of hot, steaming pink liquid. I squinted at it and took a big whiff of the steam. It smelled rich and chocolaty, but the color made me hesitate. Eventually, I took a sip. It was delicious! The flavor was deep, rich chocolate, but not too rich that it made you sick. I drank it slowly, savoring the taste, and listened to the Doctor and Tura catch up with each other. I found out that Tura is a medicine man for a village on the other side of the hill that the TARDIS was parked on.

We sat and chatted for a while as I regained my strength. The Doctor had first learned of Tura from the Face of Boh. Tura was the one who turned Captain Jack Harkness into the Face of Boh. When he and the Doctor first met, Tura lived on Raxicoracofallipatorious and worked at a hatchery. The Doctor had a little human girl named Mariana with him. She was trapped in the body of a Reptilian from the planet Plaz in the constellation Draco. Tura brought Mariana back to her human form and she was returned home. The Doctor was fascinated and wanted to learn how Tura did it. He thought that Tura was rewriting the person's genetic makeup like the Time Lords can, but Tura insisted that wasn't it. Everything the Doctor though of Tura said was wrong. It frustrated the Doctor so much, and the look on his face made me laugh. Finally, he gave up the guessing game and said it was time to go. We helped clean up our mugs and headed to the door. We stood outside and said our goodbyes. But, before we could leave Tura's eyes grew wide, and his face turned white with fear. He raised a shaky finger, and pointed to the ground behind me.

"D...Doctor. D...d...Doctor. Look behind her," he stumbled. The Doctor peered at the ground, his eyes widened as well.

"What? What is it?" I asked, getting scared.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," the Doctor whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

"Why?" I screamed at him. I was too terrified to move.

"You have two shadows."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Doctor POV

"Two shadows? That's uh…uh… the Vashta Narada correct?" Shadow asked racking her brain for knowledge.

"Yes! Oh, why didn't I see this before? Of course! We're in a forest and the Slatzigderma are distant cousins of the Vashta Narada. Naturally they would be attracted to you," I exclaimed, slapping my forehead.

"They eat flesh," Shadow stated.

"Yes," I said. "Now be quiet while I figure out a way to get rid of them," I shushed her and began to pace. Vashta Narada, Vashta Narada! What gets rid of the Vashta Narada? Light! Of course! Light! I need light. Lots of light.

"Tura! Get me a torch! I can drive the shadows back into the forest," I yelled, then turned back to Shadow. Her eyes were wide with horror.

"But fire will kill them! Fire kills Vashta Narada! If you swing that flame in the wrong place, you'll take out a whole cloud of them!" Shadow cried.

"That's a risk we'll have to take. I'm not letting them eat you," I tried to reason with her.

"No. I'm not going to let you come anywhere near them with that fire! Do you understand me?"

"No, honestly I don't."

"What happened to you, Doctor? When we were in school, you wouldn't hurt a fly. Now look at you. There's a very big possibility of you killing thousands of living souls, and you're not even batting an eyelash. You're about to commit genocide to save one being who doesn't even need saving. Where's your mercy, Doctor? Where's your kindness? Do you even have any left in those two hearts?" Shadow whispered. I could only stand there and stare at her. Shadow, my Shadow. A soft breeze had picked up and was blowing her hair across her face; I could see a single tear drop down her cheek. But there was something that she said, something that didn't make any sense.

"What did you mean you don't need saving?" I asked her.

"I've been thinking… if the Vashta Narada were going to eat me, wouldn't they have done it already? I don't think they are going to hurt me. That's why I stopped you. And I have an idea…" she trailed off and gave me a wry smile.

"What is it?" I asked, even though I already knew what she was going to do.

"I'm going to try a thing." Her finger's twitched ever so slightly. I wouldn't have seen it if I wasn't looking for it.

"Never trust a thing… Shadow, don't!" I warned but she did it anyway.

"Too late."

Shadow stuck her hand out into the unnatural shadow and… Nothing. Absolutely nothing happened. They didn't touch her. She swept her arm around the darkness and started to giggle.

"It tingles! Like their petting me," she laughed. Shadow scooped her hand into the cloud of Vashta Narada and pulled out a ball of darkness. She leaned down and whispered into the ball:

"Will you stay with me and promise not to eat my friends? I'll feed you every day." She pulled the ball to her ear. She smiled, and turned to the rest of the shadows and addressed them.

"Listen up! I'll make a deal with you. I promise to feed you and to get you free meals forever if… if you promise me not to touch any of the people in the villages around the forest!" They responded to her and she smiled again. "Tura? Put out that torch! I need you to get some meat and give it to these lovely shadows." Tura had just come out of the cottage with a burning torch. He gave a sigh of frustration and ran back into the house. He came back with a huge slab of raw meat and handed it to Shadow. She threw it to the Vashta Narada. As soon as the slab hit the darkness, it disappeared. Slowly, the shadow turned into a circle of darkness and it moved back into the tree line. It vanished into the natural shadows. The Vashta Narada that were still in Shadow's hand melted down to the ground and became her second shadow again. I eyed them warily. It would take me along time to trust those things after what they did at the Library.

"Well… that was fun!" Shadow exclaimed, but then she turned to Tura with a more serious expression. "Whenever they come to your door, I want you to feed them. We can't have them going around to the villages and taking the lives of more people. They told me that that's their main source of food, and that isn't good, so take care of them for me. We'll stop by every once in a while to check up on you." Tura only nodded, he knew better than to argue with The Shadow.

"I think we better be going now. We've caused enough damage for tonight," I said and held out my hand for Shadow. She took it warmly and waved to Tura with her free hand. As we climbed back up to the TARDIS, she gave me a quick peck on the cheek and rested her head against my arm. I smiled down at her and said:

"You did fantastic back there. Completely brilliant."

"Thank you," she said in a sleepy tone. When we reached the TARDIS I snapped my fingers and the doors flew open for us. I picked her up and carried her through the doors and into her room. By the time I laid her down on her bed, she was fast asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Shadow POV

_The heat was unbearable. I didn't even know it was possible for a body to get this hot without combusting. The Lloches Building was collapsing around us by Lilacs doing. She shot the Doctor and blew up the building. My other sisters, Dove and Mari helped me carry his body up the stairs to the roof. All three of us were in our demon forms. We planned to fly away from the burning building with the Doctor's body. Silent tears fell from my eyes. If he was dying why hadn't he regenerated yet? What if he was dead, really dead? I couldn't even try to listen for a heartbeat because of the roaring fire all around us._

_Slowly, we dragged the Doctor up to the roof. He was so heavy in his dead weight. We got to the edge of the roof and spread our wings. Each holding the Doctor we drove off the roof and glided down a safe distance away from Lloches. As soon as we landed all sound stopped. The building still collapsed behind us, but we could hear it. The only thing we could hear was a heartbeat. Boom, boom, boom, boom. Boom, boom, boom, boom. Then, a laugh echoed through our brains. Lilac's evil laugh full of pride and victory, but she hadn't won yet. The laughing stopped, but the heartbeat remained._

_Boom, boom, boom, boom. Boom, boom, boom, boom. It sounded familiar, but of course we all had double heartbeats. For all I knew, if could have been my own two hearts beating in my ears. Suddenly, a large shadow cast across the four of us. My sister's and I looked up in unison and fear. We all ran to protect the Doctor's body with our own. There was a flash of light and a robotic voice screamed:_

"_EXTERMINATE!"_

"Noo!" I woke with a start in a cold sweat. I had thought my nightmares had stopped for the night, but I guess not.

As soon as I fell asleep after Tura's house I immediately started having nightmares. I was cold, and shivering. My body was convulsing it was so cold. But then, a warmth had spread throughout me and the nightmares stopped. I was cold again now, so I curled up next to the Doctor.

Wait, the Doctor?

I sat up quickly and looked next to me. There he was, looking like a sleeping angel. He was fully dressed down to his shoes. His arm had been wrapped around me to keep me warm. He had kept the nightmares away. But when he fell asleep, the nightmares returned. The heartbeat I had heard in my dream was his.

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then got up and went to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water for a shower and took off my dress. I was wearing red lacy undergarments that made me raise my eyebrows. Where had these come from? I didn't wear this kind of lingerie. On my stomach was a black Star of David Derma marking that wrapped around my side. My black and red hair fell around my shoulders and down my back. I stripped off the undergarments and stepped into the shower. I washed my hair and stood under the hot water for a good period of time, letting the sweat of my dreams drain away. Finally, I got out and wrapped myself in a towel that was folded on the tub deck. My dress and undergarments were gone. Replacing the lingerie was a simple black bra and red underwear. Red socks, black jeans, and a red sweatshirt had replaced the dress.

_I hope you like the clothes._ The TARDIS said. _I thought you might want something more comfortable and casual. _

"Thank you," I said and pulled on the new clothes. I tucked my wet hair into the hood of the sweatshirt. When I went back to my room the Doctor was gone. "Where is he?"

_He's in the central unit about to take off to find your sister, Mari._

Hmm… I thought and a small smile crept across my face and all cares about the nightmares were gone. I stepped into the shadows and immediately disappeared. This could be fun.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Doctor POV

I felt guilty. She had woken up while I was still lying next to her. I hadn't planned on falling asleep, but her rhythmic breathing lulled me to sleep. She must hate me now. I woke up shortly after she did. I heard her in the shower and quietly left the room. I went to the central unit of the TARDIS and gently ran my hands along her controls.

"Hello, love. What do you think about having a Slatzigderma on board? Is it nice having someone you can really talk too?" The TARDIS pulsed warmly as if trying to respond. I sighed, disappointed I couldn't understand her. I started to put in the coordinates for Mari's planet, Aquarius.

"Come on, Sexy. Let's get out of here." Suddenly, I heard a muffled giggle come from somewhere in the room. Shadow was in here. I looked around the room slowly, searching every patch of darkness. Finally I found what I was looking for. A spot darker than all the rest. I smiled to myself and grabbed my torch.

"Ah-ha! I see you Shadow!" I shined the torch on the dark spot and she materialized under the light, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Her hair was still wet from her shower and it was clinging to her new sweatshirt. "What is it? Why are you laughing?" But she kept on laughing so hard, it brought tears to her eyes. "Stop it!"

"You really do call her, Sexy! I thought she was just joking!" Shadow cried between gasps of breath. My eyes widened. The TARDIS betrayed me!

"Do I have no secrets anymore?" I yelled. Shadow ran over to me and almost knocked me over in a hug. "What is this? Who are you and what have you done with my Shadow?" I laughed, hugging her back tightly.

"You made the nightmares go away," she whispered.

"Nightmares? I thought you were just cold. It scared the living daylights out of me. You were cold as ice, and shivering. I had no idea you were having nightmares. I just wanted to keep you warm. What were you dreaming about?"

"I dreamed that you died. That Lilac killed you, and you weren't regenerating. We were in a collapsing building and there was Daleks. I was so scared," Shadow began to cry and she buried her head in my chest. I held her tightly.

"It was just a dream. Shh. It was just a dream."

"No, it wasn't. It was more than that. It was real, it was the future. I know it."

"No… It can't be. Mari is the one who could see the future. Not you." She looked up at me, her red eyes shining brightly.

"Then maybe she sent me the dream! To warn us! She's trying to tell us what is to come!" Shadow tried to think of an explanation for the nightmare, but I stopped her. With a kiss.

"It's just a dream. Don't worry about it." I breathed between kisses. We stopped kissing but kept holding on to each other. The TARDIS began to play soft Gallifreyan music. We swayed along with the music, humming to ourselves.

"I love you, Doctor," She said softly. I stroked the back of her head, and kissed her forehead. But before I could respond, the TARDIS jolted violently and alarms started to go off.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Shadow POV

"What is that?" I yelled, clinging to the Doctor.  
"We must be coming into the atmosphere of Aquarius! I forgot to set the stabilizers!" the Doctor slapped his forehead and ran to the controls.  
"But you don't use stabilizers!"

"I do for Aquarius! The atmosphere is one giant electrical storm, so it's always a rough landing."  
"Why didn't you just materialize there?"  
"Not enough time. I wanted to do it manually, or even give you a chance to fly after you woke up. But, we got distracted," he gave me a little half smile and a wink.  
"Are we gonna crash?" I yelled.  
"Most definetly! But don't worry, the TARDIS has had the _Titanic_ ram into it, so we'll be fine."  
"The _Titanic_?"  
"Long story, I'll tell you later. Help me land this thing! Push those blue buttons there, and flip the green switch right above them," the Doctor directed me. I ran over to the control unit and did what he told me. He told me to step back and brace myself. I plopped down in a chair and hung on to it for dear life. The TARDIS bucked and lurched violently. From the window, all I could see was a mass of grey clouds and bolts of blue lightning. The Doctor continued to race around the control unit. Finally, the TARDIS calmed down and we began to fly smoothly again. I walked warily to the window and peered out.  
Water. That was all I saw. A big expanse of clear, blue water. The whole planet was covered by it. No dry land to speak of. I saw a rainbow of colored sea creatures. Some I recognized from Earth like dolphins and whales, but others were strange and unknown to me. Fish with two tails and three heads, fish with three tails and two heads, along with everything in between and beyond the Earthly and the strange.  
"Where are the people?' I asked the Doctor. He walked up behind me and pointed to the water with a half smirk.  
"Under there," He then strolled back to the control unit and again pressed some buttons, but his movements were slow and lethargic. I gazed at him, remembering all the times his extreme mood swings drove me insane. Even though his face had changed, his personality had stayed the same. Even after 400 years.  
The TARDIS started up and soon we appeared in what looked like a giant underwater bubble. The Doctor opened the TARDIS door for me and I stepped out into the bubble.  
It was made of glass, the bubble. The floor was made of a cork-like sandy colored wood. It was springy to walk on and made me want to take my shoes off and dance around. In the middle of the room was a table with drawers underneath, a lamp and basket sat on top. The lampshade was made out of seaweed, and in the basket were shells of all different sizes, shapes and colors. I guessed that the shells were some sort of currency. On the other side of the room there was a hallway that opened up to a larger room. All of the walls were made of glass. I could see the ocean surrounding me. It was beautiful.  
We walked into the large room and found it empty. There was a large couch and two chairs sitting opposite of each other, creating a nice sitting area. The furniture was a light blue color. On the walls were paintings of sea creatures. White washed tables lined the walls and a bamboo coffee table stood in front of the couch. Tall glass jars filled with sand and shells stood on the tables. The room was simple, but pretty. It was also spotless. On the far end of the room there was a large glass staircase going to an upper level.

Suddenly, a movement to my right caught my eye. A merman with blue skin and a black tail was swimming on the other side of the glass. He gave us a curious glance then swam over to a section of glass that was outlined with a blue line. The glass started to shimmer and he swam through it. When he emerged his tail had transformed into a pair of legs with black pants. He was shirtless and still had blue skin.

"Lady Shadow and the Doctor I presume? Lady Mari has been expecting you." I looked at the Doctor, who only shrugged. Suddenly, I realized I was still in my jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Wait here and make yourself comfortable. I will fetch Lady Mari," the merman said. He walked up the stairs and disappeared from sight.

"I should go change real quick," I ran back to the TARDIS, and sprinted to my room. On my bed was a red dress with a black belt and black leather flats. I whipped them on and thanked the TARDIS. I walked back to the sitting area and found the Doctor sitting on the couch waiting patiently. I sank down next to him.

"You look beautiful," he said, putting his arm around me.

"Thank you," I said, combing through my hair with my fingers. "I wonder how my sister knew we were coming?"

"She can see the future remember? She's probably been expecting us for a while." Then almost on cue, Mari appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Sister! You have returned to us!" She exclaimed and ran down the stairs. Her dark brown curls bounced behind her and her bright blue eyes were ablaze with excitement. She embraced us both, and then sat down on one of the chairs opposite us. She was wearing a blue silk dress with black shells printed on it, simple seemed to be her style.

"I guess you've met my servant, Schwanz, My apologies if he startled you."

"Please, don't think me rude when I ask, but what is he?" I inquired.

"He's a merman, of sorts. The salt in the water reacts with a compound in his skin called Silon that bonds the legs together that forms the tail. In the absence of salt, the tail splits back into individual legs. He also has a respitory by-pass system that allows him to breath above water. It's all very complicated and I won't bore you with the details. The question is why are you here? I saw in my dreams that you were coming, but nothing told me why."

"We are looking for Lilac. Do you have any details on where Lady Lilac is?" the Doctor asked.

"I've been trying to find her for the past 400 years. There's nothing I can pick up. It's like she disappeared from the Universe."

"Well, you thought Lady Shadow disappeared as well, but here she is." The Doctor noted.

"Yes, yes I know. We will find Lilac, as you have found Shadow. How did you find her by the way?

"By accident really. My TARDIS picked up on some alien activity on Earth and I followed it. I found Shadow robbing a bank and using her Slatzigderma powers to kill some security guards that had her cornered. She didn't remember who or what she was; only that she was different. I brought her memory back and fixed her scanner that was sabotaged by Lilac. Then we went to Tura and got her Shadow body back and now we're on a quest to find Lilac before she finds you, and Dove."

"Why would she be looking for us?" Mari asked.

"To kill us, and then absorb our powers," I explained.

"Oh… We better get to Dove as soon as possible! We can't let Lilac get to her. Dove is very unstable mentally right now and she would be the easiest to take out."

"Alons-y then! Come this way, Lady Mari. Lady Shadow will show you to your room."

"Wait! Schwanz, come here! I need you to do something for me." Mari called up the stairs. Schwanz came quickly to her side. She whispered in his ear and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Then he went back through the portal outside, his legs morphing back into a tail.

"Okay, I'm ready to go," Mari straightened herself.

"Alons-y!" I winked at the Doctor. He smiled proudly at me as I led Mari into the TARDIS.

_Her bedroom is right next to yours on the left._ The TARDIS informed me.

"Whoa, did you hear that?" Mari exclaimed.

"Oh, that voice? That's the TARDIS. We can hear her speak."

"Oh…"

I led her upstairs and towards our rooms. Next to my dark red door, was a light blue, white-washed door. Mari pointed to it questionably, and I nodded in confirmation. She opened the door, peeked into the room and gasped.

The floor was made out of the same cork-like material from her home. The walls were giant aquariums with sharks, dolphins and a multitude of fish. The ceiling was white with bright lights that created a sunny atmosphere. Her bed was a hammock with a black blanket and blue pillows. The bathroom was made of white tile and had black and blue shells decorating it. The rooms were small and simple, but Mari seemed to enjoy them. There was a large armoire with black and blue dresses with shoes and undergarments to match.

"This is amazing!" Mari exclaimed.

_Your welcome. _The TARDIS said, startling Mari.

"Oh, yes. Thank you. Thank you so much!"


	18. Chapter 18

**I know it's been like, forever since I uploaded last, but I've been really busy at school and stuff. Sorry for the wait! and, please don't hold your breath for the next chapter. I have no idea when I'll get that written.**

Chapter 18

Doctor POV

While Shadow was getting Mari set up in her room, I punched the coordinates for Carlamia. But as Shadow and Mari returned to the control unit the alarms started to sounding and red warning light started flashing.

"What's wrong this time?" Shadow asked, hurrying to my side.

"I don't know! Something must be wrong at Carlamia?"

"Do you think Lilac has anything to do with this?" Mari asked.

"Most definitely." The TARDIS shuddered to a stop. I ran to the door and opened it. I immediately hit my head on another wall.

"Another closet? Really? We don't have time for this!" I yelled at the TARDIS. The girls only giggled and a glared back at them. "Come on" I muttered as we shimmied to the door out of the closet. When we came out, a very strange sight met our eyes. A girl with snow white hair and teal eyes sat on the back of an Ood.

"I don't think I've ever had people come out of my cupboard before." Dove said with a smile. The Ood gave a strange gurgled noise. "Except that one other time yes, but that doesn't really count. I mean it was a party."

We were in a hallway. The floor and the walls were all made out of wood planks with a glass ceiling topping it off. But, instead of seeing the sky, we saw the canopy of a tree, a giant tree. I looked around a little closer, and it seemed that we were in a tree house. And growing from the wood planks in the floor and walls were branches with leaves. All of the furniture grew right out of the floor. Everything was alive and growing in this place.

"I'd know that sound anywhere. Doctor, what are you doing in her  
cupboard?" Asked Captain Jack Harkness as he rounded the corner into the  
hallway the closet opened up into. The Ood swiveled around.

"You know the strange man who came out of my cupboard? What are the  
chances of that?" Dove exclaimed, jumping down from the Ood."

"This is the Doctor. An old friend of mine." Captain Jack introduced me.

"The Doctor? I know you! You went to school with me, and weren't you dating one of my sisters?" Dove asked, giving him a hug.

"That sister would be me." Shadow said, stepping up.

"Shadow? Shadow, you're back! Dove yelled and ran to her sister, embracing her in a hug. "Mari! You're here too! What are you two doing coming out of my cupboard with this strange man? And Shadow, why are you blushing?" Indeed, Shadow was blushing. Her porcelain cheeks burned a bright pink.

"We've come to get you. We've learned of an evil plan of Lilac's. She's gonna try to kill each of us in turn and absorb our powers." Shadow stated.

"Lilac? Really? I am familiar to that particular story. I knew Lilac was evil, and had turned on us, but I never thought she would stoop that low. But I guess it makes sense that Lilac has been after our powers for a long time. I believe she intended to send us to her hideout during the Last Time War, but her vortex manipulator malfunctioned and sent us sprawling across the Universe." Dove answered.

"Dove... May I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Of course, Doctor. Ask away."

"Since we are on the subject of why we are here, and we've told you why we are here, could you please explain Captain Jack Harness's presence here?" I said, glancing at him. He had been silent, waiting to be introduced. It surprised me that he had been quiet this time.

"That's quite a long story actually... Why don't we go into the sitting room and do some proper introductions and storytelling, shall we?" We all followed Dove into her sitting room.

In the middle of the room, there was the heart of the tree, a tall pole, with swirling engravings that glowed with a slightly golden light. The floor grew out from the pole, and the walls grew up from the ceiling. There were knots in the floor and walls grew small branches. The ones on the walls held various things, such as coats, hats, pictures and other decorations. There were five beautifully carved armchairs growing in a circle on one end of the room. A coffee table grew in the middle of the circle. Black writing and drawings littered the walls. The feeling was warm, and comfortable. The Ood disappeared through a door at the other end of the room as we all sat down in the chairs.

"Now, introductions, formally." Mari said, looking at all of us.

"Captain Jack and I are already acquainted." Dove said, smiling sweetly.

"But I don't know your sisters." Captain Jack pointed out.

"Captain Jack, these are my sisters. Lady Mari and Lady Shadow."

"Hi there." He winked and outstretched his hand. He looked at Shadow a bit too long for my liking.

"Not with Shadow, Jack. She's mine." I said softly. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I'll explain later."

"Right."

"Why are you here Jack?" I asked him directly.

"That is an interesting story." Captain Jack started, as the Ood came back into the room with a tray full of tea and set it down on the coffee table. Dove got up at gave each of us a mug.

"Before you start that, Jack I want to introduce you all to Fitzpatrick, you can call him Fitz as well. My Ood. I found him orphaned on the road one day, and took him in. If you need anything, just call on him." We all nodded in understanding, and then Jack continued.

"I was walking down the road just past here the other day. I had just finished buying some precious metals I needed to power the new gun I had gotten. I walked into the forest, when Dove here jumped down from a tree and tried to steal the metals I had bought. I chased her here, to her tree house. I had her cornered and told her to explain why she jumped me…"

"I needed them for my alchemy set. Those metals are extremely rare, and I needed them immediately for an experiment that I was working on. Jack had bought the only ones left and the seller wouldn't have any more for months. I had no choice." Dove explained.

"Once she explained that too me, I let her have the metals. She finished her experiment, and let me stay here for a couple of days. When I found out that she was a Slatzigderma and had fought alongside the Time Lords in the Last Time War, I decided to stay a little bit longer. I figured you would come along eventually." Jack nodded to me.

"Now it's your turn Doctor. Tell us, how did you find my sisters?" Dove asked.

"Well, I found Shadow first, by accident actually. The TARDIS picked up on some alien activity going on so I decided to check it out. I came across Shadow trying to rob a bank. But, her spirit was stuck in a human form. She still had some of her Slatzigderma powers, but they took a toll on her human body. She fainted right in front of me after she used Mind Torture to kill two of the guards. I took her into the TARDIS and when she woke up; she told me that she lived in a Mental Hospital, and that she had escaped temporarily. I took her back to the hospital, with the suspicion of who she really was. And when she told me her name was Lillian, well… I had to look back into her mind. All of her Shadow memories had been suppressed by the human mind. I brought them all back, and then took her to see Tura. He changed her back into her regular Slatzigderma form." At that point, Shadow's eyes lit up. She leaned over to me and whispered in my ear:

"Isn't this, Captain Jack Harkness the man you said was the Face of Boe?" I gave her a small nod, yes.

"We learned from one of my old friends on Barcelona were you and Mari were living and what Lilac was planning to do. So, we came to get you and keep you safe." I finished the story.

"What is this with Lilac? And absorbing powers? I don't quite know what's going on." Captain Jack said.

"Lilac is our fourth Sister. She betrayed us in the Time War and brought the Daleks straight into Gallifrey. Us four Sisters are connected, and if one of us dies, the other three will die as well. But, if one of the four Sisters kill the other three and say a special enchantment, the one absorbs the powers of the other sisters. That's what Lilac wants to do. I don't know why, but she does." Shadow explained. Mari, who had been silent this whole time, suddenly spoke.

"Do any of you smell that? It smells like, something burning." We all went silent for a moment and smelled the air. Indeed, it did smell like something burning. Dove's eyes went wide as she took in the smell.

"My chemistry set! It's on fire!" She exclaimed. Suddenly, we hear a crash of glass coming from up a flight of stairs in the corner. We all ran up the stairs to see what had happened. We could barely see through the black smoke, but there in the middle of a science lab, was a large fire. The flames were turning bright green and pink. There was a large hole crashed in the glass ceiling above us.

"We have to get out of here! Those chemicals will explode soon!" Captain Jack yelled and directed us back down the stairs.

"Into the TARDIS!" I yelled back.

"Fitz! Come on!" Dove called, and grabbed the Ood's hand. I opened the door to the closet where the TARDIS was and found that her door was facing us. I pushed it opened and let everyone file in. Just as I closed the door, we all heard a loud booming sound, and the crackle of burning wood and melting glass. I quickly punched in some coordinates of open Space and the TARDIS started up. It's violent jolting sent everyone sprawling to the floor, or crashing against the wall.

Then, everything went still, and quiet...

"What just happened?" Mari asked, as we all stood up and recovered.

"Lilac, that's what happened. Before we got into the TARDIS, I picked this up." Shadow said, holding up a large glass Lilac flower. "She must have snuck in somehow and set the lab on fire, then not having enough time to get out using a door, she just crashed through the ceiling somehow."

"It was probably meant as a warning." I said. Dove was sitting on one of the chairs around the console. Her shoulders shaking with anger, and silent tears falling from her eyes. Captain Jack came and sat next to her, putting a comforting arm around her.

"That was my chemistry lab and my home. Ever since the Time War, my life has been in that lab. All of my notebooks, discoveries, equipment… all of it. Gone in a puff of smoke." Dove said angrily, but then she looked up and stared at Mari. "We may want to check on your home Mari. She may have done the same there."

I immediately set the coordinates for Aquarius and we set off. More prepared this time, we all grabbed on to something. When we reached Aquarius, we flew over Mari's home. We were despaired to see more black smoke swirling up from the waters. Mari's home was nothing but a pile of melted glass now. Her manservant, Schwanz was nowhere to be seen. Mari then broke down into tears. Shadow tried to comfort her.

"Don't even bother going to Earth, Doctor. Lilac know there's nothing I hold precious there. She wouldn't even try." Shadow said, I nodded in understanding.

"What are we going to do now? Both Dove and my home are destroyed. And Shadow doesn't have a home. There's nowhere we can go." Mari said. I looked at her, then to Dove and Jack. Lastly, my eyes drifted to Shadow.

"I think, what we need to do is get some sleep. I'll park the TARDIS somewhere in deep space. Then we can get some sleep, and decide what we do tomorrow. Okay?" Everyone nodded silently. "Shadow, Mari, can you show Dove to her rooms. Jack, I assume you can find your own."

The girls lead Dove upstairs and down the hallways to their rooms. Jack followed them, but then took a different hallway. I stood next to the console in silence and thought. How had things gotten so bad? First the delightment of finding Shadow again, and knowing she was alive, to now… having her Sisters homes destroyed by Lilac.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" a soft voice come from behind me. I turned to see Shadow, half hidden in shrouds of darkness. We embraced each other, letting the stress of what was happening go for a moment. I traced her face with my fingers, taking it in. It was so familiar, yet so different. The last time I had seen her before now, was during the Time War. Even though we were in the midst of danger, she had a light, carefree attitude. She had still been only a child. Even though she looked the same age now, as she did then, her eyes were heavier, her shoulders hunched over more. She had grown up. Whatever happened to her on Earth had taken its toll on her. She held my hand against her cheek, feeling its warmth. Slowly, I bent down and kissed her lightly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. Holding her close to me, we kept kissing. We broke apart, slightly breathless.

"I think I should probably go check on Dove and Mari. Make sure they're alright." Shadow whispered. I nodded. After she left, I heard a soft whistle from the upstairs platform. I turned around to find Captain Jack smirking down at me.

"Well, Doctor. I see you've got yourself a girlfriend." He mocked. "And a pretty one at that." He winked at me, and then went off to his room, leaving me flushed with embarrassment.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Shadow POV

My heart was still racing while I went up to Dove's room. Her room was right next to mine and Mari's. As I approached the doorway, for there was no solid door, I heard crying coming from inside. The doorway was covered in a thin teal colored gossamer cloth that was ragged on the bottom. I drew the cloth back and found Dove curled up in corner of the room.

Her room was much the same as her house. Everything made out of living wood. The walls were tall and catwalks of rope bridges cris-crossed the ceiling. She had a hammock high above the floor. There was no way to reach it however. I looked at Dove with sympathy. Mari sat next to Dove with her arm hugged around her.

"I lost… everything. Everything! 400 years of work!" Dove cried between sobs. I sat down next to her, and put my hand on her shoulder. As soon as I touched her, she grabbed me in a sideways hug. Mari then wrapped her arms around both of us and we sat there trying to comfort her the best we could.

Suddenly, Dove jumped up breaking our embrace. Her face was dry, the only clue that she had been crying was the redness and puffiness of her eyes. She screamed a high pitch yell of joy and snapped open a pair of clean white wings that were tipped with teal. My eyes grew wide. I had forgotten that we had wings. Dove sprung into the air and flew up to perch on one of the rope bridges. Her face was the epitomy of happiness. Mari and I looked at each other. She shrugged with a smile.

"I may have forgotten to mention that Dove is insane." Mari laughed as we heard Dove start to speak to someone who wasn't there.

"It appears that things are going to get interesting in the TARDIS." Captain Jack voiced from the doorway. "A Shadow, a fish, and an insane bird."

"Hey! Don't call my sister a fish, Jack!" Dove yelled down at him before jumping lightly to the floor. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. They drew back and kissed each other lightly. Mari and I raised our eyebrows at them. Jack must have seen our faces because he started to laugh.

"Shadow, you and the Doctor aren't the only love birds on this ship." He said as the two came over to us.

"Ooo! Shadow, you and the Doctor got back together? That's great! You guys were like the cutest couple ever!" Dove exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement. Mari just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we're together I guess you could say. Hey, Dove? Could you teach me how to use my wings? I don't remember how to open them, or how to fly at all."

"Of course, sister! If we want to go up against Lilac, you may find flying a valuable asset to have. Here," Dove offered me a hand and pulled me up from the floor. "Our wings are hidden from sight most of the time. But when they are needed, we can will them into existence. It's quite easy, and completely painless. Mari, you know how to open your wings, right?"

"Of course I do. I use them for swimming all the time." Mari squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. With a loud swishing noise, two smooth black wings tipped with blue appeared on her back. They were built more for underwater flying for than anything, like a penguin. But they got her off the ground sufficiently enough. Mari took a running start, and jumped into the air. She circled the ceiling, swerving in and out of the rope bridges. It looked so amazing.

Dove grabbed my hands and told me to close my eyes. She told me to remember all the times I had used my wings on Gallifrey, and on Slatzigwelt. Flying with them in training and in battle. All the times I flew across the rolling red plains of Gallifrey, with the golden suns on my back. I thought hard, trying to remember. Slowly the memories came leaking back to me. Then, all of a sudden, all of my flying memories flooded back into my brain as I felt fingers touch the temples on either side of my head. I gasped as a sharp pain spread across my back. After a moment, a weight settles across my back muscles that hadn't been there before. I opened my eyes slowly. The first thing I saw was the Doctor's smiling in front of me.

"You needed a little help with your memory." I smiled and nodded my understanding. Excitement filled me as I ran to a mirror on the wall across the room. There, sprouting behind my shoulders were two red wings, tipped with black. They were smaller than Mari's and Dove's and less aerodynamic. Both were pointed upwards with ragged feathers pointing every which way. They would allow me to fly, but not as well as Dove or Mari. Mari landed beside me and laughed.

"It's obvious that you haven't used these in 400 hundred years isn't it? Here, let me help you." Mari said as she grabbed my left wing. Using gentle fingers she started smoothing out the feathers. There were a few that were damaged beyond repair and she plucked them out letting them float down to the ground. Dove walked up to us and started the same on my right wing. After about ten minutes of scrupulous grooming my feathers were all aligned and I was ready to fly.

"You may want to take a running start like Mari does. Your nature is to stay on the ground and hide in the Shadows, obviously. You weren't meant to be up in the air like I was." Dove said with a smile. I gave her a nod and took off running. My wings instinctively started to flap and I lifted up into the air. My pulse was rushing with adrenaline as I soared towards the ceiling. However, I made the mistake of looking down. Even though everyone's faces were turned up smiling at me, I realized just how high up I was. Abruptly, I started to fall. I fell so fast, that even more of my feathers came loose from my wings. I closed my eyes, and opened my mouth, but no scream came from my throat. Just when I thought I would hit the ground, something, or someone, caught me. The person lowered me slowly to the floor. Laying there, I opened my eyes. The Doctor was frowning down at me, a worried expression masked his face. He was the one who had caught me. Dove and Mari ran over to us.

"Oh my Time Lord! Are you alright? What happened?" Both of my sisters asked as they fretted over me.

"I'm fine, really. I'm fine." I said, pushing them away as I sat up. "I looked down, and remember I'm scared of heights." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't serious. I could get over my fear of heights… hopefully.

"I think that's enough excitement for tonight. We should all get to bed." The Doctor suggested, pulling me to my feet and keeping his hand firmly locked in mine. Everyone nodded in agreement. We bid each other good night and went off to our bedrooms, save me, who followed the Doctor to the TARDIS console.

"You should get to bed too, Doctor. You look tired."

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep. I haven't been sleeping much these days." The Doctor shook his head. Then, I remembered something I learned during my training on Slatzigwelt.

"Maybe, I could help with that." I said, placing a hand on his heart and kissing the Doctor lightly on the lips. "Come. I can help you sleep."

The Doctor looked at me quizzically, and hesitated. I put on my puppy dog eyes and stared back at him. Finally, he obliged and followed me to my bedroom. We sat crossed legged, opposite each other on the bed. I placed my hand on either side of his head, like he did when helping me with my memories. I filled his mind with thoughts of sleep, and tranquility. I felt his body relax next to me as I reminded him of all the times we laid together watching the sunsets and sunrises on Gallifrey. Soon, he laid down and was asleep. I curled up next to him and went over what had happened in the past couple of days.

So much had happened. My 400 hundred years in exile on earth were fading into a blur in the back of my mind. I couldn't remember much of it, for that I was glad. I thought of Lilac, and how she betrayed us. I thought of Dove and Mari, of all the times we teased each other, and comforted each other. I remembered our school days, and the first time I layed eyes on the Doctor. The charming, intelligent young man, who wouldn't hurt a fly. I looked up at the man, beside me now. He was the same man as back then, even though he looked very different. But, was he really the same man? He had become more bitter, and harsher over the years. I wondered what had the Universe done to him to make him this way? The Universe must have been cruel to him I concluded. As I too drifted off to sleep, I made myself a promise to not let him be alone anymore. To bring happiness back into his world, that had become so dark.

**Author's note: I'm rewriting this story! Once I get a good 7-8 chapters rewritten I'll take this one down and put up a new one. Hopefully I'll be updating frequently throughout the summer! **


End file.
